


The Happiness She Deserves

by rRaindrops



Category: Original Work
Genre: But it's still fucking cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, GO SUPPORT THE ARTIST: Mewtripled, It's shippy if you squint really hard, My heart goes uwu, Oneshot, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, based on a comic, it's kinda angst, its more like sad times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rRaindrops/pseuds/rRaindrops
Summary: We've all got our demons, but sometimes, we need a friend by our side to help us through them.--THIS WAS BASED OFF A COMIC ON INSTAGRAM BY MEWTRIPLEDGO SUPPORT THE ARTIST.x





	The Happiness She Deserves

Angie rests her hand against her cheek and looks down at the table.  
"It's just been hard to do things that once excited me."  
For once I was glad that we went to a restaurant at a late hour because I was able to hear her soft voice. My expression softens as I keep my hands in my lap, but my attention remains on her.  
"Going hiking, photography, cooking, baseball,"  
She continues. I can only remember all those times that I went to her house and would see her baseball mitt being in a different spot every time I would come over from her having used it in the time I was gone. She would always pack her camera with her in case she ever came across any spots that looked picturesque, and I was confused when I didn't see her camera in her backpack anymore and instead collecting dust on her dresser next to her baseball mitt, which had clearly been untouched for weeks. It all makes sense now though, and I don't want this to be the reason she hasn't been pursuing her hobbies. I wish it wasn't the reason and instead it was just a cracked lens.  
"Now I just don't feel like I can do those things anymore,"

"without forcing myself to at least."  
Angie lets out a weak laugh and brushes her hair behind her ear again. Her glance meets mine before a groan escapes her lips and she covers her eyes with her hand. I brush my fingers against her arm gently, and although I can't see it I practically know that she's looking down at my hand and silently taking deep breaths. I only pull my hand away when she moves hers from her face.

"...So, I just feel sad all the time."  
She lets out a sigh, and I desperately want her to look at me, but as she stays hunched over the table I can tell she won't be looking up at me anytime soon.

"Sometimes working out helps me keep my mind off shit,"

"But it's hard to want to wake up on other days." She rubbed the back of her neck before resting her hands on the back of her neck passively. She glances over to the table beside us in a clear attempt to avoid looking at me. To avoid my reaction and to continue pouring her heart out.

"and sometimes during my workout sessions, I find myself wondering why I even tried to work out in the first place." Her voice begins to quiet as she shakes her head a bit.

"and it's like all enjoyment had suddenly been sucked out of it completely."

Should I hug her? I desperately wanted to. If anyone deserved a hug right now, it's her. Yet, she won't look at me so maybe it's not the time for a hug. There's no way that this ball of pure sunshine could deserve these feelings.  
She was always passionate when she put her camera up to her face and squatted down to the river to take a photo.  
I could always feel the excitement in her voice seeping through the phone whenever she would ask me to join her so she could practice baseball, and I knew I couldn't say no. It's so unfair that she gets all the enjoyment she once had doing these things completely ripped away from her.  
"Angie... I'm so sorry you have to go through that-"

A plastic tray slid across the counter and a small bell was heard.  
"Order number two-twenty-eight!"  
While Angie ignored this my head shot up to look over at the cup placed on the blue tray with my order number taped on the cup.  
I stood up and gave her arm a gentle pat which gained her attention.

"I'll be right back." I smiled.

"Yeah." She smiled back but the smile almost seemed to be one that you would give to a stranger who had just done something nice for you. It didn't feel right.

I tore off the order number on the drink and threw it in a nearby bin and as I came back to our table I was greeted with Angie scrolling through her phone, but she glanced over at me when she noticed that I was standing near her.  
I set the drink down on the table.  
"I think this is their new drink."  
I was meant to taste it the day it came out, but apparently, life had a different idea for me, so I had to wait a few days until these drinks were on the menu again.

"Don't you want anything? I can order another one if you'd like."  
I gesture back to the few people lined up to order, but she shakes her head and smiles at me.  
"Nooo, it's fine. I don't really like coffee, but it's nice to hang out with you anyway."

I give a curt nod before walking over to my seat again, but instead of sitting in my seat I stand behind it and pull my phone out.  
"Hold on for a sec, I'm gonna take a pic of it."  
Though I won't be one of the first few to share their experiences with it, I'd still like to share my experience with my friends! With this single picture, I have proof that I drank it. So, while I didn't get to order it while the hype for the drink was at its peak, it still counts as bragging rights-- even if I got it a few days after it was popular.

"Yeah, do it." She encourages.  
I scooted around the table for a moment to try to find the right angle. Oh geez, she'd be so much better at finding a good angle while here I am scurrying around the table like a loose mouse. I let out a giggle and shuffle back to my original spot. Though it's not the best angle it does show the drink, it also shows Angie in the background as she looks up at me with a curious expression across her face.  
"Oh, uh, do you mind if you're in the background?" I looked over at her.

"As long as I look hotter than the drink." She jokes and lets out a few chuckles of her own.

"Pfft, alright-" I snicker quietly. I look back down at my phone and see a picture of the drink in my photo album already. What? How have I already taken the picture? I tap on the photo to see that I must have accidentally taken it while I was laughing.

"Oh whoops, I took it too soon."

As I look at it a bit closer I see the smile she made while she was laughing. It was wide and full of joy, and just looking at it made my heart light up and her smile turned out to be contagious as I began smiling too.  
The cup was centered in the middle of the picture, sure, but all I wanted to see was the smile she was showing off to the world.  
"What are you smiling at?" She leans over the table and looks at me in confusion,

This picture is what Angie deserves. The happiness that she deserves to feel.  
"Oh, nothing."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey did I mention that this was based off a comic and you should go support the artist or I'll take your socks.  
> [Right h e r e ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BqsDlZ_Hmm1/)
> 
> In other notes, feel free to give me any advice on what I could do better or general suggestions! and hey, if you hated it then tell me why you hated it! You won't hurt my feelings don't worry cx Ream me. Take a stab at my soul.


End file.
